Keep Running!
by Links brother101
Summary: Minato Fudo is Yusei's younger brother and lives with his abusive mother, after escaping he's on the run to find his big brother in New Domino City. with his mom trying to find him the chase is on but there is something suspicious going on, what is Minato hiding and what does it have to do with the Cyber Dragon Cards?


**This is my first 5Ds fic so don't hate me lol well anyway enjoy review if you like it guy and gals!**

As I ride my d-runner through the town that I hate as I escape from that dreaded place. Let me start over with this story. My name is Minato Fudo I am Yusei Fudo's younger brother we were separated years ago when our parents split up. For 10 years I have lived with my alcoholic mother and step father who beat me every night I can't stand it anymore. Anyway let me start again, I live in the town of hartou they hate dueling which is why my mother made me move here. Everything was fine but my mother started to get drunk every night and this is where the story begins.

I had just come home from school and raced to my room locking the door so I could go to the garage next door where my duel runner was hidden. I enter and stare at it my creation it took me years to make but it was finally complete and I could leave this place with my friend Risa in a few days! I walk back and sit in my room and that was when I hear her voice. "Well, well, well look what we have here my useless son just lying around the house again!" "Hello mother." I say grumbling as I try to get my things together. "Where are you of too there sonny boy?" my drunk step father says falling over everything. "No where just going out for a bit." I grumble. But he grabs me by the throat and lifts me high in the air. "Listen here boy your mother and I are going to take all of your money and go buy drinks. If we get back here and the house is not spotless you can expect a beating!" he hissed in my ear before throwing me across the room. I hit the wall and fall unconious it would be hours but I wake up and see Risa standing over me as she cleans my face with a cloth rag. "Good come on there's no time to waste your old lady and man are out cold we need to leave now!"

We race through the streets with our engines revving and I love the feeling of the wind through my hair. But then I can see my parents following us. "Hey you little bastard get back here you have work to do!" my step father screamed out from the car window as we raced away from him. We almost made it but they caught up to us. "Go you must live on for me Minato please never forget me!" she cried out as she turned the runner around and charged towards my parents car hitting it making it flip several time while launching her causing her body to skid before falling into the ocean. "RISA NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I stopped the runner to see if she was there. but all I found was her Cyber Dragon necklace that I gave her 6 years ago. Tears filled my eyes as I left the scene as quick as I could because my mother had woken up.

I made it to new domino city in several hours as I raced through the town I suddenly lost control and my runner started to flip several time until I see the ground rushing towards me. At the last second I feel someone grab my arms and gain control of my runner before I crash. It was a woman with red hair and hazel brown eyes. "Are you alright?" she asks me as I nod quickly getting back into my runner I need to find big bro quick mother would be looking for me and if she finds me she'll drag me back to that hell hole. I start to shake and convulse as my memory of Risa comes back, that's right she dead and it's my fault!

Akiza's POV

I help the strange boy into Yusei's house and when Crow sees me he takes over healing the boy. "What is going on?" Yusei asks walking in from the garage and when he sees the boy his eyes widen in shock. "Minato!" he screams out rushing towards his side. "Hey big bro." he coughs out smiling. "What happened?" Yusei asks seeing all the bruises on the boy's chest. "Heh mom and her new boy toy decided to have some fun." The boy hacked out while Yusei patted his arm. "Hey you're safe here trust me no one will hurt you." I say to the boy he looks so small and pale. "Yus I lost Risa…" tears filled the boy eyes when Yusei realizes what he means. "You mean the girl who helped you…." Minato breaks down into tears at this point.

Yusei asks that we leave until he can calm Minato down but I find a Cyber Dragon Necklace with some words on the inside of it. "When you open this finally you will know how much I love you Risa, from Minato." My hearts throbs at this he was going to confess to her? The boy walks out looking much better he seems to be about 14 and is a spitting image of Yusei they have the same hair but different eyes while Yusei's are blue. Minato's are golden like a ring, he smiles at me before speaking. "Thank you Miss Akiza for rescuing me without your help I probably would end up back with my mother again." He sighed resting on the couch quietly. I can tell that Yusei is very worried about him because I can see the protective side that he only shows to Luna and Leo taking over. "Hey I remember you!" Crow says looking at the small boy and Minato seems to realize who he is. "Son of a bitch Crow!" the two embrace lightly. "Dude I never thought that you would ever actually run I told you that I was coming in a few weeks to rescue you!" "Yeah but Risa…..wanted to get out of there after a very bad beating that I had received, we took off from that cursed place." Crow patted his back. "Hey it's alright pal you're safe here." "Crow you know him?" "Know him hell when Jack and I went to Hartou he was one of the first kids we met, brilliant duelist but seeing is it was banned he could not get to the pro circuits. Turns out he and I became good friends and hung out a lot while I stayed there." Yusei looks at crow with a smirk. "Well, well crow seems like someone was watching over my brother after all." I smile; this is a side of Yusei we rarely see a very protective side almost fatherly like. As he stands near Minato I can tell the 2 of them share a close bond by the way they laugh together. "Well Crow found out about my parents and said that no matter what he would come back in a few weeks to rescue me from them, well little did he know that I had a custom made duel runner that I had been working on for weeks hidden away so I could escape with it." Yusei looks interested at this point. "Show me." he nods and walks out the door and back to the park where we see his runner. It's a crystal blue runner with turbo speed built into it seems to be made with parts from other cars but a beautiful model indeed.

Minato's POV

It's late at night and I still feel depressed, I mean how would you feel if your best friend died in front of your eyes? Not very good right, well I sat on top of the roof with my guitar in one hand playing a relaxing song for myself. "Risa where ever you are please watch over me…..I wanted you to open the necklace after we escaped that place but it's too late now." I sigh continuing my string of notes long into the night, but then it hits me where is the necklace! "Oh crap!" I leap off the roof and grab onto the drainage pipe climbing my way down until I hit the ground. I run into the house and grab my keys no time to tell anyone I need to find that…"Looking for this Minato?" I turn around and see Akiza holding the necklace. "Thanks." I mutter taking it from her but she stops me. "She meant a lot to you didn't she?" "Yeah she was my best friend of course she would mean a lot to me." I laugh but she sees right through it. "I know that you liked her there's no need to hide it from me trust me I know how it feels." "Let's go for a ride." I mutter grabbing my keys.

We pull up to the bridge where she fell to her death, her runner still sitting there damaged but repairable. "Great this is at least 2000 in damage I don't have enough to fix it for her." I grumble to Akiza as she watches me fiddle with the gadgets. Then I come upon a note left to me in her name. "Hey little buddy figures that this would happen to me right? Well I just wanted to say that I'm gonna miss you kid take care of yourself, find your brother and stay away from here. I'll make sure that your safe from above kid, but one thing I wish I had time to tell you how I…oh shit here they come!" then I hear the sounds of the crash i fall to my knees did she return my feeling? "Come on we need to leave here before my mother finds out I am here." I grumble grabbing the old parts from her runner and lugging it onto my mine. "So long Risa! I will bring flowers next time!" I yell out behind me as we drive away quickly


End file.
